Mistrusted Destiny
by Marlenerocks
Summary: Countless moons have passed since the prophecy of the three, and now a new prophecy has come. One cat from each clan will save all the cats, unless they choose the wrong path. Will they? Read to find out!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Moonlight bathed the rocks and turned them silver. Four cats slid over them, a gray tabby she-cat in the front. She sat down and neatly wrapped her tail over her paws. The other three cats sat down beside her.

"A prophecy has come," the gray tabby mewed. "Four cats, one from each clan, will save the lives of every cat." Her blue eyes snapped open as she stared at the other three cats. Their expressions were quizzical.

"But Icepond… who are the cats?" A brown tom queried. Icepond, the gray tabby, dipped her head.

"They are only kits now… but soon they will find out." Icepond murmured. The other three cats gasped.

"But, they're only kits? How can four kits save all the cats?" A white tom with black patches asked.

"I am not sure, but they will, if they follow the right path." Icepond meowed. A golden she-cat thrashed her tail.

"But, what if they don't follow the right path? All of the clans will be doomed!" She spat. The other three cats nodded their heads in agreement. Icepond nodded slowly.

"That's the only problem. We must guide them, but if they choose the wrong path…" Icepond's voice trailed off. The other three cats stared at her, fear glittering in their starry eyes. The golden she-cat shuffled her paws. The brown tom exchanged wary glances with the black and white tom.

"So… what should we do?" The golden she-cat's voice shook.

"You will watch the cat who belongs in the same clan as you did. Yellowsun, you will watch the cat of WindClan, Thistlemoon, you will watch the cat of ShadowClan, Blackpatch, you will watch the cat of RiverClan, and I will watch the cat of ThunderClan." Icepond explained. The other three cats turned and vanished into the darkness as Icepond watched them go.


	2. Chapter 1

**Remember, this story takes place in the same territories that they had in the books, beside the lake. It's just that the time is different, and everyone you knew, such as Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, ect., have moved on to StarClan.**

Chapter 1

Light filtered in through the cracks and slapped the floor of the nursery. Lynxkit opened her eyes and glanced around. Other cats were sleeping and she was the only one awake. It was early morning and the air was crisp. Leaf-fall had come. Lynxkit yawned and scratched her ear. She started to make her way outside, but she felt herself step on something thin and furry.

"Oof!" came a small voice. Lynxkit looked down to see a dark brown tom with golden flecks. She smiled.

"Hawkkit!" Lynxkit bent down and prodded Hawkkit. He groaned and stood up. He turned to Lynxkit and expressions painted a huge grin on his face.

"Lynxkit! You've opened your eyes!" Hawkkit squealed. Lynxkit sat up tall, proud of herself. "Let's go outside!"

The two started to run outside, but stopped when they heard their mother's voice.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Their mother meowed. They turned around and saw a tan she-cat with white spots. She had beautiful blue eyes.

"Mommy! I've opened my eyes!" Lynxkit squeaked. Their mother chuckled.

"Yes, you have." She said proudly.

"What color are my eyes?" Lynxkit questioned. Hawkkit glanced down at his own fur. Their mother giggled.

"You have beautiful blue eyes," Their mother replied. Lynxkit bounced up and down.

"Deertrot, Lynxkit has opened her eyes?" A dark brown she-cat with a yellow spot on her chest started to sit up. Deertrot, their mother, nodded. The brown she-cat smiled.

"Well, she sure had pretty eyes!" The brown she-cat remarked.

"Thank you, Marmotsqueak." Deertrot purred. Then she glanced around. "Where are your kits?"

"They are playing in the clearing." Marmotsqueak answered. Lynxkit waved her tail in the air.

"Can we go too, mommy?" Lynxkit queried. Deertrot thought about it for a moment.

"Yes, you can." Deertrot mewed. The two kits started to jump over to the clearing. "But you have to promise to stay in the camp and you can't get into any trouble. Okay?"

Lynxkit and her brother, Hawkkit, nodded quickly then raced outside. The sun rained down on them and they padded outside. Lynxkit looked at her fur and saw that it was gray with black spots. She smiled happily.

"Look, look, look!" Hawkkit pointed with his tail to a black tom with white stripes and paws. He had stunning green eyes. "That's daddy!"

"Daddy!" Lynxkit bounced happily over to her father and purred loudly. A russet she-cat with a black chest and amber eyes was talking to him.

"Thanks Blackstorm," the she-cat said. Blackstorm dipped his head.

"You're welcome, Russetstar," Blackstorm meowed. After Russetstar had left, Lynxkit pounced on Blackstorm's tail. Blackstorm froze and stared down at the tiny kit.

"Lynxkit, sweetie!" Blackstorm licked the top of Lynxkit's head. She laughed. "You have beautiful eyes."

"They're blue!" Lynxkit exclaimed. Blackstorm let out a _meow_ of laughter. "Were you talking to the leader?" Lynxkit gasped. "Are you in trouble?" Blackstorm laughed again.

"I'm not in trouble," Blackstorm reassured her. "She just wants me to go hunting. We're a bit low on fresh-kill." Lynxkit smiled. Hawkkit sat down next to her. "Hey, Hawkkit!"

"Hi daddy!" Hawkkit mewed. Blackstorm's tail flicked.

"I'm sorry, kits, but I have to go hunting." Blackstorm turned to leave. He padded over to a red-brown she-cat with yellow eyes and a yellow she-cat with black spots and black rings around her blue eyes.

"Lynxkit, look!" Lynxkit turned around and saw a gray tom with green eyes, a dark brown tom with amber eyes, and a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "That's Rockkit, Mudkit, and Fishkit!"

Hawkkit bounded over to them, Lynxkit following. They stopped, and the three kits looked at them.

"Lynxkit, your eyes are open!" Fishkit, the silver tabby she-cat meowed. Lynxkit nodded.

"Wanna play-fight, Hawkkit?" The gray tom, Rockkit, questioned.

"It'll be fun!" The dark brown tom, Mudkit, added.

"I bet I can beat both of you!" Hawkkit crouched down then pounced on the two toms. They squealed and batted them, claws sheathed. Fishkit rolled her eyes.

"Toms," she giggled. "Hey, want me to show you around? I've had my eyes open for two days, so I know my way around the camp." Fishkit turned and padded over to a thornbush. "That's the warriors den. They sleep here. Want to take a peek inside?" Fishkit stepped inside, only to hear a small hiss. Fishkit squealed and hid behind Lynxkit. A dark gray tom with a scar on his muzzle stepped out of the den. His amber eyes flickered open and he stared at the two terrified kits.

"What were you two doing, sneaking around in the warriors' den?" The cat growled. Lynxkit and Fishkit shook with fear.

"S-sorry, Scarclaw, I just wanted to look inside for a second. Oh, it's so cool in there!" Fishkit took a step forward, but when she saw Scarclaw's angry gaze, she jumped back.

"What are you doing anyway? You're sleeping! Aren't you supposed to be fighting?" Lynxkit queried. Scarclaw yawned.

"I was on dawn-patrol," he explained, yawning again. "I'm exhausted! And warriors only fight when they have a reason to fight!" Lynxkit stared at her paws. Fishkit shivered. "It's alright. I should be getting up anyway. I don't want to turn nocturnal!"

Fishkit and Lynxkit decided to leave the grumpy tom alone so they raced over to two small caves.

"That's the elders' den and that's the apprentices' den! We're gonna be apprentices in not to long! And the elders tell really awesome stories." Fishkit turned to a big bramble thicket. "And that's the nursery. It's so boring in there! Let's go look at the medicine cat's den." Fishkit walked over to a small cave hidden by hanging bramble tendrils. "Here it is! Stormgaze and his apprentice, Leafwind, sleep in here." Lynxkit stepped inside, but step back outside when she heard Fishkit screaming at her. "Don't go in there! I did yesterday, and I got in huge trouble! Thank StarClan I survived! Now, let me show you the coolest den in the whole camp! Russetstar's den!"

Fishkit raced over to a place where tall rocks stood. Lynxkit had to crane her neck to see the very top.

"That's Highledge! That's where Russetstar makes her announcements. She always says, 'Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here for a clan meeting!' Don't say it really loud, though, you can get in trouble." Fishkit explained. Then she walked away for a little bit. "See that cave? That's Russetstar's den! I really want to go inside, but I don't want to get in trouble by the leader!" Fishkit turned to Lynxkit. "And that's the camp! Oh, look over there, that's my dad!" Lynxkit looked over to see a blue-gray tom with green eyes. "He's really-"

Suddenly a yowl rang throughout the clearing. Everyone looked over to see an orange-yellow she-cat with golden eyes come racing into the clearing. Her pelt was red with blood.

"Oakstep! They took her! ShadowClan! Oakstep! Help!" The she-cat shrieked. Cats started to assemble in the clearing. Russetstar emerged from her den and raced over to the panicked she-cat.

"Tell me what happened from the beginning, Leopardstalk," Russetstar said. Leopardstalk was gasping for air.

"So me and Oakstep went hunting, and we were inside our borders, but suddenly five ShadowClan cats attacked us. They were trespassing! They hurt me and took Oakstep. They said when they were finished with us even our own mothers wouldn't recognize what was left!" Leopardstalk explained. A black tom with a white head and tail and amber eyes let out a furious hiss.

"Stupid ShadowClan cats! We'll show them!" The tom snapped. A few other cats nodded their heads in agreement.

"Russetstar, what should we do?" A dark brown tom with green eyes asked. Russetstar forced her fur to lie flat.

"They have stolen Oakstep. We will attack! Dapplebird, Splashriver, Blackmask, Sequoiapaw, Redclaw, Tigerpaw, Featherleaf, Ravenpaw, Blackstorm, Pinefall, Harefoot, and Webtail will come with me. Leopardstalk, go to Stormgaze and have him treat your wounds. Move out!" Russetstar announced. Fishkit and Lynxkit watched as they moved out of the camp. Rockkit, Mudkit, and Hawkkit padded over to the two she-kits.

"We should go with!" Rockkit said. Fishkit and Lynxkit shot him an astonished glance.

"What? We'll get killed!" Fishkit spat.

"I think we should go, but if you're too afraid…" Mudkit smirked at them. Lynxkit thrashed her tail.

"We're not too scared!" Lynxkit sneered.

"Okay, then go with us!" Hawkkit teased. Lynxkit sighed.

"Fine." Lynxkit muttered. Rockkit grinned and led the kits out of the camp.


End file.
